1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to auto-focus technologies, and particularly to an auto-focus method capable of accurately finding a focused position.
2. Description of Related Art
Auto-focus methods are used in a camera to find a focused position. An auto-focus method utilizes a mountain climbing algorithm, in which a focusing lens of the camera is driven to make a step by step global search. The image resolution of the lens at each step is acquired to plot a curve of the image resolution relative to the step of the focusing lens, and then the step associated with the highest image resolution is taken as the focused position. However, if there is a slightly shake occurring during the focusing, the curve may distort, disabling the mountain climbing algorithm to find the real highest image contrast and resulting in an inaccurate focusing result.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an auto-focus method, which can overcome the limitations described.